minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is one of the two primary game modes in ''Minecraft'', the other being single-player. It features Creative Mode, Hardcore and Survival Mode like single-player. Hosting Hosting is a server is a complicated process, and should not be undertaken by individuals with little to no hosting experience. An alternative for inexperienced individuals is ''Minecraft'' Realms, where, for a small fee, ''Minecraft'' will host a server for the user. Hosting a server that will run smoothly and have high up-time requires both dedicated hardware and bandwidth. A high quality computer, along with great internet, is sufficient for use as both a host and for use as a computer so long as the server is lightly used. Very large servers usually pay money to a hosting company to host their server for them. The hosting company will give them a set-aside amount of computing power, as well as a specific bandwidth. Since everything is set aside, it means that players will experience little to no ping delays as their data runs through the server. Server Software Many servers run standard Minecraft Vanilla software, but some run highly modded versions (such as Bukkit, Spigot, Canary or Sponge), while other servers use plug-ins. Plug-ins Plug-ins are sort of like mods since they change the way the game functions, but it does it at a smaller scale. Plug-ins also do not require any software installation. They can be run by any computer that has Minecraft installed. Plug-ins have many capabilities and most commonly are used for changing between servers, allowing colored fonts, functional elevators, score-keeping systems, and level keeping systems. Mods Modded servers require that a player downloads all of the specific mods before playing, or else the player will be incapable of joining. Some servers use a variety of mods that are installed at the owner's discretion, while others use mod packs, such as Bukkit, that eliminate the hassle of individually downloading every mod. Player Interaction There are many ways for players to interact, such as speaking, teleporting, and transferring of items. Speaking Players can speak to each other by clicking the "T" Key, typing a message, and then clicking "Enter" so that everyone on the server can hear. Some servers have plug-in commands, such as /tell "player" "message", so that messages can be private, or commands such /tc, so that everything written will only be visible to people in one's town. Teleporting Teleporting can also be performed in various ways on many servers, thanks to plug-ins. Some common teleports are * /Spawn - Takes a player to the server spawn * /Warp "city" - Takes a player to a specific area within the server * /TP - Teleports the player to another player * /TPHere - Teleports another player to the player * /Lobby - Takes the player out of a minigame and into the lobby Sharing of Items Items can be simply shared by throwing them at one another with the "Q" key. Some servers use plug-ins in order to allow shops where players can buy and sell items from the server. Other servers have shops where players can only buy and sell from one another. Some modded servers have direct trading mods enabled so that players can enter a trading screen and approve the transfer of items in a way similar to Runescape. Common Bugs This is a list of bugs that occur in most server game play experiences. Block Lag This occurs when the ping of the server increases to a certain point. This can cause players to break two blocks instead of one, blocks not breaking, blocks respawning, or gravity on blocks not working. Flashing Render Glitch This happens usually when TNT is ignited. It causes the blocks to not disappear. The blocks will usually stay in place, vibrate and flash. It will not increase light level, and the render glitch will not be touchable. This can be fixed by logging off, and logging back in. Chunk Error This happens most commonly in Multiplayer, but all errors are Client-Side only. The server is not at fault for this. Falling into a missing chunk can cause the player to die just like falling through bedrock. The damage rate is the same as Lava. Throwing items into the chunk error will make the items unable to be obtained if one is on Single Player, but in Multiplayer, one can reload the server and retrieve their items. Server Administration The Window GUI of the Server Application allows you to type in commands to administer your server. The server admins can "OP" players to give them administrative permissions. This allows them to access the commands by adding the prefix "/" before the command. Commands Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics